


The butterfly

by kindaeccentric



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Butterflies, Death, M/M, Short One Shot, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindaeccentric/pseuds/kindaeccentric
Summary: Combining a scene from 'The Crow' and a motif from 'Crimson Peak' makes for a good little moment between Hannibal And Will...





	The butterfly

Hannibal was sitting naked on the edge of the bed and listening to the sound of water running in the bathroom while playing with a paperweight, half of a sphere made of clear resin with a real monarch butterfly preserved inside. There were more of them, with moths and different butterflies on the shelf by the writing desk, in the other corner of this big bedroom. 

Soon the splashing coming from the shower stopped and a man in a black silk dressing gown embroidered with crimson flowers and clinging to his still wet body came to take a place next to him. 

‘Did he fall asleep?’ asked the man in black silk. 

Hannibal touched the arm of a figure laying still on it’s side beside them in bed, the person’s back pale and with a bruise on one shoulder, and gently pulled to make the figure face them. It was another man, with curly brown hair, long eyelashes and sad, grey eyes, that were unmoving, dead. 

‘I think we broke him,’ said Hannibal and returned to playing with the paperweight while observing his lover closely. 

Will, with his own hair slicked back and eyes fully focused on the body sighed. 

‘That's a shame... And his eyes were pretty...’ 

‘Too pretty to be real. I prefer flaws. Scars. They make you interesting. I prefer you.’ 

Will smiled mischievously, snuggled in to Hannibal, kissed his neck, then rested his chin on his shoulder and embraced him to run fingers through his hair. 

‘When did our honorable host die?’ 

‘I’m not sure. I might have suffocated him accidentally.’ 

‘Accidentally? You never kill by accident. I think taking his life gave you pleasure.’ 

Will’s fingers tangled into his partner's hair squeezed into a fist and pulled a bit causing him a short jolt of pain. Hannibal tilted his head back, smiled and Graham crawled into his lap making him turn all his attention towards him and stop fiddling with the resin hemisphere. 

‘Was it because he looked like me?’ 

‘Among other things.’ 

‘Did you want to kill me like you killed him?’ 

Will’s hands gently wrapped themselves around Hannibal's throat. 

‘Choking is your fantasy, not mine, my boy.’ 

They shared a kiss, deep and slow, languid, during which Will took the hemisphere from Hannibal's hand and lifted it up to his face to examine the object when their lips parted. 

‘Why is this butterfly so interesting to you?’ 

‘Most butterflies are target for predators. But this one protects itself by tasting too foul to be a desirable prey.’ 

‘I guess it doesn't stop predators from trying to eat them anyway.’ 

‘Probably, but there is no pleasure for them in that. It reminds me of you.’ 

‘I don't taste foul.’ 

Will said it in a real displeased tone and with complete certainty. Hannibal suddenly had an urge to sink his teeth into him, but instead just put his hands on his thighs and gently caressed them. 

‘No, you don't. But you are special. Equally beautiful, seemingly fragile, but that’s all appearances. You are inedible, no matter how much I would like to devour you. Your looks are in fact a warning.’ 

Will contemplated that for a moment in silence until he looked at the body of a man still there with them. He thought how Hannibal killing this man must be similar to Hobbs killing clones of Abigail and surprisingly, it didn't fill him with dread, but satisfaction. 

He got off Hannibal's lap and back onto the bed, not with a lot of grace, but his dressing gown was tastefully dishevelled exposing his arms and shoulders. His masculine beauty was only enhanced by this in Hannibal's eyes. Reminded him of Japanese woodcuts. 

Will placed the butterfly in resin between him and the dead man on the sheets and reached to touch his cheek. It was still relatively warm. 

‘Will we…?’ 

'I planned to go for his heart.'


End file.
